Quirk
by Pygmypuff62442
Summary: Ravenclaws can be Quirky...
1. Chapter 1

_Anything you recognize belongs to JK aka the GODDESS_

I always was different.

Well maybe not different, but, you could say I have a certain _quirky_ sense.

!

"OI CHAAAAANNNNIIIIINNNGGGG!" ah the dulcet tones, of Juliana, and Emma

"Hi Juliana," Juliana has waist length blonde, and so gorgeous. Emma, Can be loud, and has shoulder length brown hair

"4th years WOOP WOOP! Ready to find a compartment?"

"Umm, yeah, think so, lets go!"

We made our way towards an empty compartment, we had just settled down Cooper Strife. It seemed to take him a moment for him to realize that the room was already occupied.

"Ahem," Juliana cleared her throat

"Oh," said Cooper, then he noticed Juliana

"Ohhhhh, very sorry, ladies, carry on," he sits down

"So….. your names are…?" he asks

"Irrelevant," answers Juliana, Emma and I exchange looks.

"Ok," I say, this is a little awkward

"Um I'm gonna go, I'll see you later then My Pretty blonde Girl,"

"Its Juliana."

!

First Day Back

Emma's POV

"GET UP EMMA!" screamed Channing

"Zounds and Gazooks did I sleep in?" I ask bolting up in bed

"No," Giggles Juliana

"Then I raise my head to the heavens and I ask, DEAR GOD WHY? Why, must my friends be early birds?"

"Because we're converting you! Now, to breakfast!"

!

"NOW TO TRANSFIGURATION!" says Juliana

"Damn I have charms," I say

"But we'll see you in free period?"

"Definitely!"

!

I walk into charms and sit down to start unload the tonne that are my books

"Um you're in my chair,"

I turn around to find Albus Potter and Cooper standing behind my desk Al looking demanding and Cooper looking uncomfortable.

"And You're in my personal bubble I guess we all have problems," I say

"I don't think you understand , its my exceptionally cute butt that is usually situated in that chair!"

Actually No, last I checked it was my ass not yours that occupies this seat now bugger off,"

"Watch it Durante,"

"Oi Al leave her alone," Rose appears as if out of thin air

"HI Emma Sorry I didn't see you on the train!"

Al was for once in his life at a loss for words.

!

A/N

Hi Guys did you like it?

Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

So very Quirky

Channing's POV

"Emma, oh my dear Emma why must you bite your lip?" I ask

"Huh?" says Emma looking up from a particularly hard potions essay

"Oh here comes trouble, try not to draw attention," says Juliana

"Did it hurt?" asks Cooper appearing from nowhere

"By the looks of your face… Yes" answers Juliana not looking up from her book

Cooper seemed to be at a loss for words as Lysander Scamander approached from behind. I may or may not have had a crush on him since second year

"Wow Coop your emotional range has increased to about a tablespoon by the look on your face… "

"by godric this must be how the grinch felt when his heart grew three sizes," says Emma .

Emma and Lysander had always been good friends on account of their interest in herbology, though it is more of a brother sister relationship as he can be a bit overprotective.

"Hey, Professor DeBecker has a new breed of Venemous Tentacula in want to see?"

"Would I?" says Emma rhetorically

"Would you?" says Ly' not picking up on the sarcasm

"Yes, yes, but no I have to finish my essay Ly' I'm sorry!"

"Well the rest of us have to go, sorry Em," I say

"I can stay," a wild Albus appears from the shadows

!

Emma's POV

Drat.

!

Al's POV

YES!

I Got You NOW

MUAHAHAHAHA

"If my presence makes you uncomfortable, I can tone down my Bossness," I say

"Sorry I cant hear you over how awesome I am," smiles Emma

What a nice smile

For such an evil girl

She's gonna get it

!


	3. Chapter 3

_Any thing you recognize belongs to JK_

Coopers POV

"A ball, really? Who hates us that much?" I ask Al

"Probably the female component of the school.." he answers

"So who are you gonna take?" I ask

"Pfft I don't know, its not like I've, thought about it, I mean I don't like anyone.." Al said nervously

"So Emma then?"

"Do you think she'll say yes?' the words rushed out of him before he could stop himself

"Probably, I think I'll ask Juliana,"

"Alright, not that I care or anything but where is Emma?'

"Maybe one of the Greenhouses…"

Emma's POV

"Oh My GOD! This new breed of Venomous Tentacula has enough leaf capacity to hold, well ,lets just say that there are some pretty mega pranks that could be pulled on the Pumpkin Juice that the kitchens so insistently feed us,"

"Hey Em' do you think that Channing would go to the ball with me if I asked her?"

"Most definitely," I answer still besotted with the plant

"Oh is that The time, got to go Em see you later,"

he exits the room

"So these are the greenhouses…" Well that voice belongs to Albus

"Yes so I think you might be lost,"

"Soo theres a ball coming up, you got a date yet?"

"No,"

"OH well if you're begging then I guess I have no choice but to say yes…" says Al

"What?"

"Its ok I know that you want to go to the ball with me,"

"Actually I'm going home for Christmas, bye Al see you at dinner," and with that I leave

Al POV

She rejected me.

OH HELL TO THE NO


End file.
